Meeting with Discord/Wheelie points the way
This is how Meeting with Discord and Wheelie points the way goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see Optimus, Bumblebee Skids, Mudflap, and Malfunction driving Sunset Shimmer: This guy has been in charge of denying any alien activity other than the Avengers, X-Men, and Code Red (who have been inactive and off the grid for quite some time now). He's been working at a meat market. arrive at said meat market while Malfunction activates his holoform and starts playing Vivir Mi Vida Sunset Shimmer: I'll meet with him and give you the signal to come on in. goes inside and we see the person she is looking for is none other than Discord, who is taking orders from customers Discord: Alright, who ordered the brautwurst? citizen answers keeps handing out orders to customers before Sunset speaks to him Sunset Shimmer: You're a hard person to pin down. Discord: I'm kind of busy, ma'am. So please, take a number. Sunset Shimmer: You're the guy who runs the cover up site. Discord: And I suppose you're one of them. he turns to another customer, Sunset makes a motion with her hands and Rarity come in, disguised Sunset Shimmer: at Discord That's him. That's the guy. and Rarity are surprised that it is Discord they are looking for Discord: You've got to be kidding me. Meat store closed! We'll open tomorrow! Rarity: Discord's the one we're looking for? Sunset Shimmer: You know this guy? at Discord Twilight Sparkle: It's a long story. comes over to them Discord: at Twilight You have caused a lot of trouble. points at the TV Discord: You've become fugitives again, and you didn't invite me. Twilight Sparkle: We need to talk with you. We think you have information we need desperately. Discord: What could you possibly need from me? Twilight Sparkle: I've been seeing these symbols. We need to know if you have any info on it. Discord: Why? Twilight Sparkle: Look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I had a little crab bot plug in to my brain and start projecting little alien symbols like a home movie! And on top of that, I am a wanted fugitive! So you think you got it rough? Discord: You said it projected images from your brain? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. thinks for a moment Discord: Follow me. leads them to a trapdoor in the freezer room Discord: What you are about to see, is totally classified. Do not tell my mother. leads them into a secret room, and we even see Frenzy's head Discord: After Sector 8 was disbanded, I was given this place to protect. flies up to some files and brings them down Discord: These are the files. Twilight Sparkle: Where'd you get all this? Discord: Top secret governments such as the one within Equestria's government, S.H.I.E.L.D., to one file this one was stolen from HYDRA, to another and this one was donated from the GMR (General Maximoff's Regiment). And they all have something in common. plays a video showing some Saddle Arabians checking out some symbols Discord: In the pictures too. out some photos Where do you think they got these symbols from. Cybertronians. And I think some of them stayed. pulls out more photos showing symbols around several vehicles Discord: And unless we had someone who could translate, we're out of options. Rarity: I know someone. go outside and grab a metal box opens the box and Wheelie comes out Wheelie: Hey! What's with yeh, huh?! Twilight Sparkle: You had a Decepticon with you? Rarity: [ [